Bexar
The Republic of Bexar is a growing, somewhat developed, and ancient nation at 887 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Bexar work diligently to produce Uranium and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Bexar has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Bexar does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Bexar believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Bexar will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History Geography The Republic of Bexar is bordered to the North by Khazahkston, to the west by the Republic of Jihoon, and to the south by Tristonia and to the east by the Gulf of Nuevo Santander. There are two major rivers, the San Pedro, which starts at cluster of springs north of Bexar City, and feeds into the San Augustin River 10 miles from the Gulf, and the San Augustin, whose source lies in the north of Bexar, and runs into the Gulf of Mexico near Fasken. Both rivers are navigable along most of their lengths, and they are major transport arteries. Government The Republic of Bexar was a province of the Nuevo Espania until 1836, after which Bexar became an independent republic, after a brief but bloody War of Independance, and J. Lee Burnet was elected as Bexar's first president. Under the Constitution of 1848, Bexar is a republic with a two-house Legislature. The lower house, or House of Representatives has 40 seats and its members are elected by all taxpayers for a one year term. The upper house, the Senate, has 14 seats and its members are elected by the populace for 3 years. The President is elected for life and retains full executive authority and ministers are responsible only to him. There are five main population centres in the republic, including the capital: *Bexar City (Capital) *Los Ojuelos *Vandenberg *Wintergreen *Fasken 'Foreign Relations' The Republic of Bexar currently enjoys close diplomatic and trade relations with the Republic of Jihoon, Kazakhston, WinterWar, Tristonia and Siperia. 'International Agreements' The Republic of Bexar became a member of the Nordreich Alliance in May 2009, following the merger of the former Lone Star Republic alliance into Nordreich. In 2011, Nordreich became part of the Mjollnir Bloc, as by extension, did Bexar. Demographics The population of Bexar is of mainly Caucasian ethnicity. Population *105,008 Age structure * 0–16 years: 13.9% (83,464) * 17–64 years: 66.3% (398,105) * 65 years and over: 19.8% (20,791) The literacy rate in Bexar stands at 100%. Economy Bexar enjoys a very solid economy, with an annual GDP per capita of £116,818. The Bexarans mine Marble and Uranium as exportable raw materials, primarily exporting to fellow members of Nordreich. Bexar receives, as imports, from those countries Aluminum, Cattle, Coal, Fish, Iron, Lumber, Oil, Rubber, Water, and Wheat. These imports combined with the domestic consumption of Marble, has allowed the successful development of an industrial base in the production of Steel, Automobiles, Beer, Construction, and Asphalt. Links *Cabinet of the Republic of Bexar *Bexar Military Forces *History of Bexar *Economy of Bexar *Bexar City Category:Bexar Category:Nordreich Blood Category:Member of Nordreich